The immune response to syphilis (infection with Treponema pallidum) is poorly understood. We have investigated the response of lymphocytes from patients with syphilis to exposure, in vitro, to a variety of stimulating substances and have shown some suppression of immunity. After treatment the response returns to normal. We will now extend these studies to include the response of lymphocytes to the causative organism, T. pallidum.